Onmyōji no Monogatari
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: Onmyouji wield psychic abilities and the skill in foretelling the future. Spiritualist who control politic world from the shadow with divination. Naruto is an onmyouji, so does the rest of Namikaze clan. How he deal with double life as onmyouji&Ninja?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, and no profit come from this story... the same goes for other story I took the chunk of element, story and technique from ^^**

**Credits to my beta reader: Reader-Of-Many for helping me editing this story ^^/  
**

**Yahoo! This is the rewritten version of Shounen Onmyouji ^^ the main plot is still the same however I try to give Rin, student of Minato more role and yeah... the difference with previous one basically this one is darker and more violence. SHounen onmyouji I wrote before is a very sugary story ha ha ha...  
**

**Concept of Black, gray and white is taken from Nurarihyo no Mago series in which society of supernatural world refer youkai/demon as black existence and human as white. Grey existance in my story's universe refer to those who belong to both worlds. In fact only Onmyouji from Namikaze clan called grey/haiiroi, where onmyouji from other clan such as Keikain refer themselves as white. The reason of why Namikaze refer themselves as neither white or black will be revealed in later chap.

* * *

**

**There are 12 of Shinsō and most of them have 2 names. So I put some description.**

_Gurren/Tōda/Mokkun : Male with red hair and dark skin, sometimes took form of rabbit looking creature, his specialty is destructive fire. The strongest fighter in Shinsō. The strongest General of War/fire_

_ Ten'itsu/Tenki: General of earth. Blond female in purple robe, her specialty is healing and magic._

_ Tenkū: Took form of an old man with white hair in ponytail, wore yellow white attire. His specialty is barrier, and the strongest barrier user of all Shinsō. _

_Seiryuu/Shōran: General of tree, Blue haired man with silver armor and blue robe, his specialty is thunder._

_Suzaku: Red haired male with zanpakuto, he controlled purification flame._

_Genbu: Looked like 13 years old boy with black hair, he is water user and can create water mirror to spy, he also barrier user but the weakest of all. He is water general _

_Byakko: resembles a strong middle-aged man with grayish-green hair. He is a wind user but his wind is more 'gentle' and travels slower than other wind user shinsō._

_Taijō: Male god with green hair. He's appears as a very peaceful, respectful man. His power is unknown for now._

_Rikugō: Man with brown hair and golden eyes, he used barbed spear and held power of shock wave. Maybe he controlled wind, he fight with weapon instead of magic. General of tree _

_Kōchin: Female General of Earth/war, she is weapon user which skilled in using double handed weapon called twin sai_

_ Tai'in: Appear like a child, General of wind who control wilder wind. _

_Tenkō:Not much known about her, presumably magic user. _**  
**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**~Prologue: Beginning of Ashen life and Discarded Identity~**  
_Onmyōji no Monogatari_

Humans seek power relentlessly, desiring everything they've never had but always wanted causing power struggles and wars. Among their unreachable dreams humans desired power beyond the limits of their own humanity, constantly searching and reaching for godhood. As their hands reached out with unending desire, they managed to find the closest being or rather entity called the Juubi, a demon, that was as close to a kami as anything could get if it wasn't a kami itself. The Rikudou Sennin was the first human who managed to subdue the Juubi by sealing it within himself but in the end he passed and united with Mother Earth just like any human before him. However as he was dying, he separated the Juubi into nine entities called the bijuu. As these beasts were merely fragments of the Juubi's power, other humans managed to subdue and control the bijuu after the Rikudou Sennin's death.

As if adding to the misery of the Rikudou Sennin whose real name was Rokkurou, his last decision regarding the one who would succeed his dream to bring peace to the world led to a never ending war between his descendants. It was as if fate itself played a sick joke on Rokkurou whose dream was peace for all, that his descendants would ignore that wish and fight for the power he left behind in the wake of his death. The sage chose his successor even with the words of the ancestor of the Uchiha and Senju clans' prophetic warning in mind as to what would become of his heirs if he made the choice.

**Flashback **

In a dim room only lit by an oil lamp laid the greatest man the world had ever known, but just like any human Rokkurou laid helplessly on his futon waiting for his death. He stayed awake and conscious no matter how tired he was because he wanted to spend his last hours awake enjoying the last sight of his room. He looked to the left where suddenly someone appeared from thin air, mumbling incoherent words. Rokkurou didn't want to waste whatever breath he had left to talk and didn't need to as his guest could hear his innermost thoughts. His eyes narrowed as his guest began to talk, words echoing in the his mind. A serene yet commanding voice that was accusing him as if he had caused a plague. If someone had been watching the two, they would have not seen anything like a conversation but would have merely seen a man who was locking his gaze with another who was lying on his deathbed. Yet, in their minds sarcasm and arguments flew between them_._

**You might choose he who earns peace through love but war will come as the one who warred for peace would never let himself be defeated by a mere emotion such as love. Your heirs are no bringers of peace, they will clash with each other and their war will continue till their last descendant.**

_Even so I have to make my choice…_

**And that choice will bring nothing but bloodshed… and as you say, there is only one choice. You… can't run from that fate.**

_I am well aware of that… I was always aware of the consequences since I sealed Juubi in my own body…_

**Were you really?**

_Yes…_

**I… we doubt that, a mere human who dared to try to contain the closest power to a kami's there is…**

_Your clan always forsook those who tried to go beyond humanity, even if I did it for peace… and from you and your clan's point of view… nothing can justify my doing…_

**Don't talk like you know… Rokkurou…**

_But I do know… ironically your clansmen are the ones who have long since become the closest ones to Kami. You have what it takes to save the world but you and your clan selfishly locked yourselves away in your own little world. Once in a while one of you may have appeared just to share a bit of your wisdom which is nothing compared to what you are really capable of…_

**And I said you know nothing…**

_Really? Enlighten this old man then… what might I not know about the selfish clan who prefers to isolate themselves, turning a blind eye to the world?_

**And pray tell what you know might happen to us if we crossed the line? We are still mere humans who are just as limited by their humanity despite our capability to surpass it.**

… _How can I know? This mere human can't possibly know…_

**Mere human? Now you say that… a few years ago a man said he would be more than human for peace, is this still the same man? Huh… whatever… in the end you achieve nothing…**

_Oh really?_

**Once you leave this world… war will begin… not the peace you seek so desperately…**

_Humor me then… what is your prophecy? What will the future hold once I am gone?_

…

_Well?_

**Far in the future once again someone will shoulder the burden to be either a messiah or… a destroyer. Paths that are torn in two… just like you Rokkurou but I wonder? Will this future messiah ended up like you or… achieve what you can't?**

_I will believe in him then… believe in the future, as I will always do, my old friend Namikaze…_

**You do? How come? Have you become senile with your old age? **

_Because… that's what human are supposed to do__Namikaze… to believe in what the future may hold. Thank you for telling me your last prophecy, now… I can rest… I… am… ti..red.. so… ti…_

**Well then… Good-bye Rikudou Sennin, Rokkurou…**

And with that the Rikudou Sennin closed the curtain on his life as the pioneer of the shinobi world. A new era began as a new curtain was lifted up and it began with war between the Rikudou Sennin's heirs, the Uchiha and Senju.

**10****th**** October, Konoha **

Rin pumped almost all the chakra she had to Kushina who was struggling to maintain her chain, tears streaking down their cheeks, as they knew they would be separated by death today. Kushina's gray eyes glazed over in tears as they locked on her husband, Minato as he was struggling to seal Kyuubi into their son. She thanked whatever Kami sent Rin right on time to prolong her life with healing chakra. For a moment her chain shook as the Kyuubi tried to pull the chain with force and Kushina scowled as she added more chakra to her chain to bind her ex-prisoner. From the corner of her eyes she also saw shinshō flying around the Kyuubi, they were the Namikaze's shikigami who protected the clan since long ago. Even they struggled to hold Kyuubi in its place till the sealing was complete.

Kushina almost jumped when she saw Kakashi charge straight at Kyuubi with a Raikiri in hand, but just when the Raikiri came in contact and singed Kyuubi's fur, the boy was thrown away like a ball hit by bat, or in this case Kyuubi's tail. Rin calmed Kushina down, reassuring her that it would take more than that to kill Kakashi. Besides he landed in a thick forest, the worse he could get was some meaningless injury. "Don't worry Kushina-neechan, Kakashi will be ok! Kakashi-kun is lucky enough to land on a fluffy bush I'm sure!"

Kushina nodded weakly as she turned her eyes turned back to Kyuubi. "If you say so Rin…"

"FUUIN!" Minato exclaimed as the last bit of Kyuubi was sealed into his vessel. He felt his life being slowly squeezed out of his body and he was no longer able to stand upright, his legs went numb as he fell from the top of Gamabunta's head.

Kushina fell backward and was caught by Rin, who cried her name again and again, and as her sight went blurry she barely saw the falling form of her husband. She distantly heard the familiar voice of one of the shinshō calling to his comrade for help. "Byakko! Minato-sama is falling! Do something!" A deep feral voice yelled in panic.

Soon a response was heard. "Hai!" then a miniature of tornado spun right below Minato and slowed down his fall to the ground.

Kushina smiled weakly as she asked Rin to let her be reunited with her husband and son. Rin complied as she helped Kushina to walk, step-by-step closer to her family. The red headed kunoichi smiled when she saw Minato was breathing weakly as a green haired shinsō helped him sit against a tree. She knew her husband could survive the sealing for a moment, just one short moment for them to say goodbye to each other. She couldn't be more thankful for Rin's help in getting her to sit beside Minato, her breath as ragged as Minato's.

Minato took a deep breath; his time was close. "Kushina… is he alright?" He asked weakly as titled his head till it leaned against her shoulder and Kushina's rested on his messy blond hair.

Kushina's tears fell as her right hand joined his to embrace their son. "He will be alright Minato. He… will shoulder a heavier burden that I did but…" Her eyes moved to Rin and then to all the shinshō who encircled them, she had never seen them in such grief. She thought they would be happy their master at last was born, that her son would become someone they wanted the most for years. "He will not be alone after we leave this world."

As Minato struggled to stay awake with the last of the power he had, he memorized the faces of the shinshō he had only ever heard of from Kushina. They would be the ones who would take care of his son from now on. "Yes… he will never be alone…" He agreed then he asked all of them to come closer to hear his last will. "Rin…" His student nodded and grasped her skirt nervously, biting her lips out of sadness. "I am sorry… that I never realized you were a Namikaze like me… if I had known you sooner than when we met as teacher and student… you would never have been alone for so long in the orphanage…" He muttered weakly.

Rin shook her head. "No… sensei… my dear cousin…" She drawled sadly, "It is I who hid that truth… because I didn't want to involve someone without kenki like you in the mess of the spiritual world…" She admitted regretfully. " Changing my appearance and sneaking in to Konoha as an orphan, becoming a shinobi to be close with the future parents of our clan's head… I am so sorry sensei… I lied about who I am and everything for so long…" She said kneeling down begging for forgiveness, "I am so sorry…"

But her plea was cut short when she felt a warm hand rest on her head lovingly. When she raised her face Rin saw her mentor with his signature smile. "I understand Rin… I can't blame you, if I was in your position I would do the same thing. Besides... you will take care of our son from now on, right Rin?" Minato asked with a grin.

Kushina nodded in agreement. "Make sure he would become a great man Rin! Someone who as smart and kind as Minato, and don't forget… as stubborn as me!" She said as she smiled, looked nothing like someone who was near death's door.

Minato stretched his free arm gesturing Rin closer and she obliged by coming closer to her family's embrace. "Rin… I always wanted Naruto to be just like the main character in Jiraiya-sensei's novel, to never give up and do his best in everything… someone who was loyal to his nindo. I entrusted this future to him… Rin… promise me…"

"I promise…" Rin muttered in tears as she hugged her family for the last time just to hear them murmur "…thank you," as they exhaled their last breath together. "I promise…" The blond baby who was quiet till now began to cry as if he understood that… on the day of his birth not only did he lose his most important people, but that he would also grow up without them with a heavy burden placed on his small shoulders. Rain began to fall during that fateful night. Little did they know that for the survivors of the Namikaze clan the night of tragedy was not over yet…

* * *

**Two days later (9PM)Konoha Hospital  
**

Rin closed the door to Kakashi's hospital room quietly. It was a relief he was indeed okay with just some minor concussions and broken bones nothing life threatening but was not psychiatrically all right at all. Kakashi was teetering on the verge of insanity when he heard they had lost Kushina and Minato in one night, that he once again failed to protect his precious people. Rin noted to make an appointment for therapy, even if it will not help much, and she wondered, "Will I need one too?" She mused.

How she had hoped when the Inuzuka adopted her from the orphanage that she could enjoy a peaceful life. The Inuzuka couple that adopted her had no child and was more than happy to adopt her, and went as far as to give her their trademark facial marking. But war came and her foster parents as frontline trackers were one of the first shinobis to fall in the Third Ninja War and she was once again orphaned. Now Naruto faced the same fate so much earlier than she did, and with a heavier burden… why was their life never easy?

Her thoughts were cut short when two of the shinshō appeared before her with panic on their faces, a man wearing sleeveless black spandex with red hair that looked like burning fire. He wore a long bandana that came all the way to his shoulders and there was a long white fabric that went from below his chest all the way to his feet but parted in the middle.

"Milady! We have trouble!" He exclaimed as his companion nodded in agreement. A young woman with long blond hair, she wore layered robes in purple and white with wide white sleeves and she also wore a sash that matched her whole attire.

"Suzaku, Ten'itsu?" Rin was startled at his frantic behavior; Suzaku was never the calmest one out of the 12 shinshō but was not one who lost his calm easily either. "What is it?" She asked calmly.

Suzaku clenched his fist. "There is chaos in the village now! The news of Kyuubi being sealed in Naruto-sama spread faster than a forest fire! Most of the population of Konoha now demands the death of demon!" He reported panicking.

"WHAT? How dare they?" Rin growled angrily. "Their hokage and his wife sacrifice themselves, their son's burdened status as a jinchuuriki," She listed on in anger, "And they dare to demand such thing?"

The red haired shinshō gulped. "Yes, Hokage-sama tried to reason logically with them but it's no use! The council didn't know what to do but they are sure they will not let Naruto-sama be in our custody now and that he should belong to Konoha!" Suzaku growled in anger.

Ten'itsu nodded, "That war hawk Danzo even dared to ask permission for custody of Naruto-sama so he could raise him to be a perfect weapon!" She muttered. "This is unacceptable!"

Rin bit her lower lip till it bled, tasting the blood in disgust she darted to where Naruto's infirmary was. "Who is in charge of Naruto now Ten'itsu?" She asked as she walked faster.

"Tōda and Kōchin. They will protect our master with their lives." Ten'itsu answered confidently.

Rin nodded in relief. "I hope so..." But her sentence was cut short when she heard an explosion come from the direction of the west wing, where Naruto's room was located. "NARUTO!"

Rin opened the window quickly ready to walk on the wall as a shortcut to her nephew, but in the corner of her eyes she saw two shinsō materialized beside Ten'itsu and they had Naruto with them. "Tōda! Kōchin! You saved him!" She exclaimed in relief when she saw Tōda was holding Naruto protectively with his clawed hands. The man unlike other Shinshō who had ethereal appearance looked feral with dark skin and clawed limbs, his golden orbs gleaming in the darkness. He was bare-chested with black claws encircling his neck like a necklace and wore a golden ring on his forehead. Beside him was a beautiful dark haired woman who clad in purple sleeveless kimono, she had a kunoichi like appearance and dark eyes.

"What happened?" She asked with anger seeping through her voice.

Kōchin rubber her forehead. "Someone suddenly threw a rock with explosive tag on it inside the room." She explained.

Tōda nodded in agreement. "We don't know who did it as we only saw a hand peeking out from the door throwing the rock at us."

"We are sorry for our incapability of tracking the culprit down…" Kōchin muttered sadly. "For us, the strongest generals of war, to barely save our master at the last second and let our enemy get away!"

"Kōchin is not the one at fault!" Tōda objected. "It is I who reacted too slow to notice it was a bomb!"

Rin shook her head, "I understand however…" She trailed off, "As long as he is safe, it's alright Tōda… Kōchin…"

"Kirin-sama…" (1)

Rin's joy at seeing her beloved nephew safe once again was interrupted when she heard loud sounds of step coming towards her direction so she asked Tōda to give Naruto to her and the shinshō to hide themselves. Once the shinshō were gone Rin saw a middle aged woman in nurse uniform was hurrying in her direction in panic and looking behind her once in a while as if someone was chasing her. Rin recognized her as Mouri Shima, an old nurse who had been working in hospital for years. She had helped Rin in her surgery as an assistant, and while she was not close with Shima, the old nurse was well known as a kind-hearted mother who lived alone with her shinobi son. Last time she heard Shima was proudly announcing his son's promotion to jounin. Rin's eyes widened as she realized the old woman was coming from west wing's direction, it couldn't be… She…

"Obaa-san…" Rin called politely, "Are you alright?"

Instead of an answer the old woman gave Rin a look that was laced with hatred, her eyes widened at the sight of Naruto sleeping peacefully in Rin's embrace. "How did that demon survive that explosion?" She exclaimed threateningly.

Rin was taken aback at the sudden insanity that took over the woman in front of her. "This child is no demon! He is our hero! The Yondaime has…"

"I don't care about the Yondaime!" She growled in anger. "Because of that demon my son was crippled and is waiting for his limbs to be amputated! He no longer can continue his career as a shinobi! My son right now… he… he is going crazy with grief and that's because of that demon!" She yelled as she pointed at Naruto angrily, tears streaming down her cheeks heavily.

Rin fought back her first instinct to cut this old woman to pieces, slicing open her artery to create fountain of blood. "Hate the Kyuubi as much as you want! But Naruto is not the Kyuubi! So give yourself up and pay the consequences of attempted murder in jail!"

"Give that demon to me!" She demanded as her hands reached out to snatch the baby away from his guardian. "I will avenge the ruined life of my son!"

Rin reacted quickly as she gripped the older woman's hand hard causing Shima to yelp in pain. "Listen…" She hissed, no longer bothering to be polite or reasonable. "Lay one finger on him, and I will drown you in your own pool of blood, and if I bother to be merciful, give you an easy, painless death!"

Shima fought back the tears that began pooling in her eyes; she had to fight back for her son. The son she loved so much, her last memory of her husband. She lived for years since her husband died just for her son, and now he was crippled and had no future. All because of that damned Kyuubi! "You are the Yondaime's student! Why do you protect that demon?"

"I said…" Rin growled in anger as tightened her grip, "This child is not Kyuubi! He is just an innocent baby! Now get lost Shima! Your son was only one of many shinobi who became victims to that demon! Do you have any idea how many shinobi died? Your son is alive! And he still has you!"

"What do you know about me and my son?" She yelled back, "My son has no more future because of that demon! Kyuubi is a demon! How can that little baby hold it prisoner? That baby is no longer human for sure! He is the Kyuubi incarnate!" She accused venomously.

Rin was losing her patience fast; maybe she should knock Shima out and then hand her over to the T&I department to find out who spread that false rumor. Rin gasped when she spotted Shima's free hand was holding a scalpel, Rin stepped back just in time so that the scalpel almost cut through Naruto's blanket and slashed her arm instead. Rin's eyes were wide in disbelief, the pain from her left arm felt numb as she processed what happened just now. Shima dared to use a scalpel to harm Naruto. She dared to use a knife that supposed to cut just to save humans for the purpose of killing an innocent baby! This could no longer to be forgiven, Shima had soiled their profession as a healer and she had aimed that scalpel at Naruto, an innocent baby who shouldered a heavy burden for her and Konoha. How dare she do this to him!

"Shima, you would dare to use scalpel to harm a baby?" Rin muttered angrily as she pushed the older woman with her free hand, sending Shima flying to the nearest wall. Then Shima found her windpipe pressed against Rin's palm, "For the last time Shima, apologize to Naruto and get lost! If you do…" She trailed off threateningly, "I will spare your life!"

"Never!" Shima yelled angrily only to find her neck gripped harder and she almost lost consciousness, her eyeballs rolled up in pain. "Uhuk… help…"

"What are you doing?" Asked three ANBU who appeared in a Shushin ten feet away from Rin and the old nurse, "What's happening here Rin-senpai?" One of the ANBU asked.

Rin recognize his voice as one of Kakashi's subordinates in ANBU, "This woman attempted to murder this innocent child…" She scowled. "Where were you three when this woman sneaked into the nursery?" She asked harshly. "I am sure you know that explosion happened under your nose! You better give me a plausible excuse…"

Nezumi, the one who wore a rat mask stammered. "I don't know Senpai!" He informed, "I spotted suspicious men wandering around, so I left them to check…" He trailed off but suddenly he gasped in pain, Rin's eyes widened when she saw the other two stabbed Nezumi from behind with kunai. "What are you…" He asked weakly but soon collapsed to the cold floor in his own pool of blood.

Those kunai was precisely aimed at vital organs, Rin thought grimly. "How low Konoha ninja have fall to go as far as killing their comrades?"

They smirked beneath their masks, "He is no comrade of ours as he believes that demon was really just an innocent baby," He scowled, "What does a newbie like him know about demons? Not to mention he was that Hatake brat's subordinate… "

"Yeah, a naïve newbie who didn't know how to differentiate between a demon incarnate and a baby should just die. I almost laughed at how easy it was to bait him with a kage bunshin so that woman could sneak in." The other Anbu who wore a tiger mask agreed. "Now… let me avenge our Hokage, Inuzuka… by finishing off that demon for good!"

Rin grit her teeth in anger, "I refuse!" She answered as turned back to escape but suddenly she was surrounded by six shinobi including the ANBU. "What kind of conspiracy is this…" She growled. "First ANBU and now…"

'_Milady…'_ Shinshō called her, they were near but hidden from human's eyes. '_Should we interfere?' _

Rin narrowed her eyes, and then whispered back. "No… not yet, I need to know something first…" She looked to the sleeping baby in her arms, it was a wonder how he could sleep through this but then again the sealing ritual must have tired him out so much. "May I know who ordered this madness?"

One of the shinobi stepped forward. "I see you have no intention of letting us do as we please." He commented. "We have no choice but kill you here…"

"And because you will die anyway, we will tell you that no one ordered us to do this. We are acting on our own accord." Another chunin explained.

Rin smirked at that, "I see, trying to be a hero huh?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "Correct me if I am wrong but you two are not real ANBU right?"

The fake ANBU were shocked but quickly regained their composure, "How did you know?" They asked.

"Because in the medical report I read, my subordinates noted there were two corpses of ANBU from the Kyuubi battle that lost their ANBU gear…" Rin trailed off, then spat angrily, "This conspiracy, you planned this since then? You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Why do we have to?" He asked haughtily. "To kill a demon, as shinobi we will commit any trickery and falsehood, that's how a shinobi is supposed to be." He stated and it was obvious they shared the same view.

Her blood boiled in anger and she saw red in her vision, as she struggled to hold back the building anger and desire to kill. Without hesitation she threw a kunai so fast that none of them reacted till it embedded itself in one of them, right in the forehead and that shinobi died in instant. Rin smirked when she saw fear clearly written on their faces, "What makes you think I can be taken down so easily? Don't forget I am the Yondaime's student, and a jounin, do you think you can survive me?" She asked haughtily as they backed away from her. "I care no more for you," She stated, "So you can just die here and now without any audience with T&I or the Hokage to decide your case."

There were jounin among them but none was as experienced or strong as the female medic nin, but they still in advantage in number and besides… "How do you expect to fight with that demon in your arms? Surprises attacks won't work twice Inuzuka!"

She chuckled softly at that. "Like I said, you will die here so there is nothing I want to hide from you, the same reason you revealed your motive. Because dead people can't talk." She stated calmly, as she silently added 'at least not to people who can't see ghosts.' "Suzaku, Ten'itsu, Kōchin, Tōda, come out." She commanded and at once the four Shinshō materialized right behind her.

They gasped in shock. "Who the hell are they?"

One of them laid their eyes on Tōda, startled at his feral form. "That's a demon! This Inuzuka is really a demon bitch! That's why she is protecting that demon incarnate!" He stated as pointed accusing finger at Tōda.

Tōda tensed at the insult even if he used to it, he of all Shinshō was the only one who looked feral and demonic, but he couldn't accept a human insulting his master. "Watch your mouth…" He growled.

Rin wrinkled her nose in disdain as she quickly decided what to do. "Tōda, Ten'itsu, I leave Naruto in your care; bring him back to our compound." They nodded as Ten'itsu carefully wrapped her arms around their master. "Kōchin, Suzaku, help me a bit will you?" She asked with a smile on her lips, a cruel smile they had not seen since their lady became Inuzuka Rin.

"As you wish, milady." They chorused as two of them quickly disappeared into thin air leaving Suzaku and Kōchin in their battle stances.

"Hey! They're gone!" One of the shinobi exclaimed, but before they could demand where the demon was going, a wall of flame erected around them.

"**Honoo no Kabe! (2)"** Suzaku exclaimed with an outstretched hand. They were not really surprised at the wall of flame that suddenly sprung up as border between them and Rin but panic was clearly written on their faces when the wall of flame suddenly launched itself at them as if it was alive and surrounded each of them, separating them from their comrades.

They lost sight of their comrades and none of them dared to break through the flame. "What is this?" The fake ANBU scowled, it was quite hot but not life threatening. Was that Inuzuka toying them or something? But he soon found the answer when a senbon pierced his neck; he quickly pulled it out and realized it was too late because the poison that coated the weapon had entered his bloodstream. He felt his body burning and his organs were torn apart. He writhed in agony, that poison was killing him slowly in the most painful way. His limbs trembling violently to the point he couldn't even end his own life to stop the pain.

Rin had no intention of letting them died painlessly; she wanted them to suffer as painfully as possible. When any of them dared to try to break through the flame wall to get to their comrade, they found twin sai crossed right before their throats and a beautiful woman with black hair smiling mischievously at them. But they didn't meet their death at her hands as she only stopped them in their tracks, leaving the vulnerable shinobi open to Rin's attack and this time she was crueler, using her kunai to aim at non-vital organs causing the man to die of blood loss.

* * *

Kakashi limped slowly through the hospital corridor; he heard all the commotion and knew Rin must be around there to check it out. He was sure Rin would scold him for leaving his bed, but he could worry about that later. Since Obito died, Rin became more like a mother hen than before. She became so skilled in the medic area that everyone acknowledged her as a medic nin second only to Tsunade. Sometimes he wondered at what point Rin became a mother figure instead of a sister to him these days, he would never admit it out loud though.

When he spotted Rin standing in the middle of corridor he prepared to call her and get yelled at for his recklessness. "Yo! Rin, what is…" He stopped dead in his track as his eyes widened in disbelief, there were six corpses and one unconscious old nurse on the floor, sprawled just in front of her. "What happened here Rin?" He demanded as he looked at the surroundings, there were burn marks on the floor, wall and ceiling. Kakashi was confused because Rin was no fire user; she specialized in water and thunder like him. So where did the fire came from? Did these dead ninja do it? No… if their wounds were any indication, they died without being able to defend themselves.

Kakashi was ready to ask a question, demanding the truth from his teammate. But he could only see darkness as he felt someone hit the back of his neck, and the last sentence he heard was, "I am sorry Kakashi… once you wake up, you will forget this…" He fell to the cold floor, his consciousness fading fast, and he knew no more.

**"Sayonara… Kakashi…"**

* * *

The Sandaime was panicked beyond words, his village was in chaos and just last night his ANBU reported what happened in the hospital. The nursery Naruto occupied last night was destroyed, and the baby was nowhere to be found at least said that he wasn't caught in the explosion. Mouri Shima was found unconscious in the corridor with Kakashi. And the 2 fake ANBU, 2 jounin and three chuunin found were killed in the most horrible manner in the same place. He had tried to investigate into the matter, but so far no luck. Mouri Shima committed suicide in the T&I prison when she received the news that her son killed himself after she left him alone in his room. Who told her the news was unknown. Kakashi, who the Sandaime thought could tell him what happened claimed that he didn't remember anything; even Inoichi couldn't tell how Kakashi's memory was erased so easily and without trace. It was as if the culprit didn't use any ninja technique.

And the most important of all…

Inuzuka Rin was missing; even her aunt Tsume couldn't track her down with Kuromaru.

It as if she had disappeared from the face of the earth, Kakashi fell into depression when he heard Rin was missing, and no one knew where she was now. The Sandaime didn't want to imagine what would happen tomorrow when Jiraiya arrived. His student was in Kagami no Kuni, which was located between Kaze and Iwa, and that was at least a four days distance. Jiraiya would have a fit tomorrow when he heard that he had lost his disciple that he raised like a son, Kushina, his grandchild, and Rin. It would take all of his strength tomorrow if Jiraiya decided to go rampage on those fools who wanted to kill Naruto. At least he can assure Jiraiya that Naruto was still alive and maybe Rin had hid him somewhere. But if that was the case why didn't Rin didn't contact them? Has she no faith in them anymore?

Sarutobi's pipe almost dropped from his mouth when he spotted Rin from the corner of his eyes, but then she was gone. If his memory served him right and his vision wasn't failing him, Rin was walking in the air as he saw her outside of his office window, and she was quite far away to walk on the roof near his window. He opened the window only to find that the scenery was too dark tonight for him to see anything. His heart almost jumped into his throat when he spotted Rin again, but now when he turned to her, she was still there. But this Rin had a blank expression on her face and she was walking in the air like a ghost. Not to mention she was looking back at him as if waiting for him to follow her. Sarutobi pondered for a moment, he could follow this illusion or whatever it was for a clue, but there was no guarantee it was safe. An ANBU escort was out of the question because she would definitely disappear if he chose not to follow her alone. Sarutobi's choice was easy, he discarded his hokage robe and jumped to the roof in his shinobi gear. The ANBU who guarded his office almost followed him but stayed in their positions when he ordered him them to stay.

The old kage after a few minutes felt mounting fear in his mind, because when he tried to disturb the chakra flow in his body the illusion didn't waver at all. So that Rin was no illusion and she was indeed walking in the air, not to mention whenever he tried to sped up he was never able to close their gap. He knew it was ridiculous to fear this, but he was completely clueless as to what happened here.

He discarded all doubt and fear in favor to find the truth as he leaped from the last roof and entered Konoha's forest, 'the Rin' as if wanting to make the pursuit easier now was floating inches above the path in the forest, but that didn't mean the old kage could shorten the distance between them. They continued this till they found a big waterfall; Sarutobi recognized this waterfall as the favorite spot of his mentor. It was Niidaime who created this waterfall, but whenever Sarutobi asked why Tobirama created it he just laughed and said it was for his friend, and never told him who this friend was. But never mind his nostalgia as he walked across the water, he stopped when Rin entered the waterfall. She didn't even make the waterfall split when she went through.

"Ghost?" He voiced his thoughts. Sarutobi knew he was so old and normally old men would faint at the sight. But after all the fiascos in the past three days, who cares? "Argh, damn it!" He said as leaped through the waterfall. 'Brr… it's cold!'

He expected a tunnel like this; there were many waterfalls with hidden passages like this in Konoha even though they were no Takigakure. But he didn't know this waterfall had one, he mused. The narrow passage ended and he could see light at the end, he hoped he could find what he sought.

Sarutobi had never seen anything like this, after the long tunnel the cave's ceiling became so much higher. There was almost no dry ground as most of the space was filled with water, there was a lake and a beautiful one at that with so many lotus flowers blooming in various color on the surface. And he also could see the moon's reflection as the space was lit up by a giant hole on the ceiling. There was a traditional Japanese house right in the middle of it, the house was small and when he approached it he could tell it was just one room with bamboo binds that served as it's wall.

* * *

Sarutobi carefully walked across the lake's surface, looking for Rin who had disappeared from his sight. He found Rin sitting on the balcony wasted no time jumping to said balcony. Then he followed her inside the room. Rin stopped in the middle of the room, and Sarutobi raised an eyebrow when he spotted a steaming ceramic teapot on the tatami mat with two cups and also two unoccupied floor pillows. The Sandaime wondered if Rin led him all the way here to talk and having some tea? Well, that's if this Rin was really her and not an illusion.

Suddenly a serene voice greeted him. "Good evening Sandaime-sama."

Sarutobi's eyes widened when he saw a young man materialize without smoke or any other concealing element, the green haired man was sitting on the floor pillow with a smile that remind him of the diplomatic guests he had in the past, full of confidence and professionalism. "Who are you?"

The young man had green hair and deep golden eyes with one of them covered by a monocle. He wore a wide sleeve, white robe with a black turtleneck shirt underneath and a black sash. "My name is Taijō, one of the Jūni Shinsō who serve the Namikaze clan as shikigami. And I am here to talk with you in Rin-sama's place."

"But…" The old kage stammered, "Is… that means…" He looked at the girl who led him all the way here, this Rin still had that blank expression and her arms hung limply at her side.

Taijō chuckled softly as he raised his hand; suddenly Rin dematerialized leaving a human shaped piece of paper in her place. Then the paper flew to Taijō's hand and the shinshō calmly flipped the paper so Sarutobi could see what was written on it. There was a kanji for hito (people) on it. "This is Rin-sama's shikigami(3), just a little trick to invite Hokage-sama to this little meeting." He explained in an amused tone.

"…" The old kage was at a loss for what to say in reply, nor did he know what to do next.

Taijō noticed this because he offered the empty seat to Sarutobi, "Take a seat Sandaime-sama." He said as he poured the hot tea carefully into the cups. "I hope this tea is to your liking." He said as he smiled politely.

Sarutobi stared at the fascinating tea; he could tell it was green tea. Even in his old age his sight was perfect, but he swore the tea had the wrong shade of green. The usual green tea was not moss green was it? And it seemed to be a lack of water that caused it to look like sponge rather than liquid. Sarutobi had a mild suspicion that Taijō instead of tealeaves was using marimo. Was this marimo tea from the Akanko garden? (4)

In short the tea looked disgusting.

"…" The old kage was once again silent when he saw Taijō take a sip of the tea as if he was not disturbed with its peculiar look.

"It's edible if that's what you are worried about Hokage-sama." He stated as he looked straight at the Hokage's eyes.

Sarutobi nervously replied, "Of course! It's looks good with a relaxing smell!" He raised the cup near his mouth, the smell was nothing relaxing as it was at least five times stronger than the usual one.

Taijō laughed at that. "Hokage-sama, there is no way this tea has a nice appeal in terms of look or smell."

"But…"

"It looks more like a green mud, if that's what you are thinking," Taijō said as he smiled amusedly at the Hokage who wondered how the shinshō read his mind. "But we can guarantee the taste." He assured.

Not wanting to be ruder than he already was, Sarutobi took a big gulp of the green mud called tea. Surprisingly the taste was divine! The old kage stared at the leftover tea in amazement, wondering how something like this tasted so nice. "It's… the most delicious tea I've ever had." He admitted sheepishly.

Taijō nodded. "I am glad to hear that…" He paused, "But let's move on shall we? The reason I invited you here…" He trailed off, "It's about our master, Naruto-sama."

Hokage's eyes widened. "You know where he is?" He asked in disbelief.

The green haired man nodded politely. "If you are worried about his safety, rest assured that he is safe with us and Rin-sama."

"What's the relationship between you, Rin and Naruto?" He demanded with a voice full of authority. "Rin and Naruto are a part of Konoha… I can't just allow anyone to take them away."

Taijō gave him a thin smile, as he carefully put his cup down. "First… I assume you know Rin-sama's identity."

Sarutobi nodded. "Minato told me few months ago… " He confirmed, "Before that… I didn't know the sharp sense of smell when it came to ink was hereditary in the Namikaze clan." He mused.

The younger looking man chuckled softly at that. "And I am sure only Minato-sama noticed that little piece of their heritage… In the past all clan members were seal masters so no one thought of it as a peculiar trait." He explained in a lofty tone. "Which was why Rin-sama didn't know she slipped out that habit when asked to buy ink by Minato-sama."

The Sandaime narrowed his eyes. "But still… Why did she hide it from Minato? He was just like her, an orphan. Shouldn't she…"

Taijō cut him off. "But Rin-sama wanted to keep him safe, Minato-sama shouldn't be involved in the clan's matters."

The old kage raised an eyebrow. "What matter is this about Taijō-dono? What might endanger Minato but not Rin?"

He shook his head. "I said," He repeated, "It's not something Minato-sama should have involved himself in… He simply did not belong to that world."

"… But why?"

The shinshō narrowed his eyes, adjusting his monocle carefully. "What do you know about the Namikaze clan?" He asked.

Sarutobi recalled that in the past there was one document about the history of the Namikaze clan, the clan that had a long history as seal masters. A long time ago they even changed their name to Abe and went as far as to plant seals on themselves that sealed their bright blond hair which became jet black as well as their cerulean eyes which turned to black or brown.

When the shinobi age came around, they were rumored to be in contact with the Rikudou Sennin but it was unknown what relationship they had. Around the Rikudou Sennin's era they returned to their original name. It was a mystery how they ended up in Konoha but there was possibility that the clan allied themselves with the Senju long before the Uchiha did. And around that era, whether the seals on their signature traits were either wearing out or they were the ones who removed them was unknown. They returned to their original coloring as well as regain the name of Namikaze.

In his era however, the Namikaze clan was a very small clan and their numbers decreased as war after war came to the land, fate had been so cruel to their clan as Minato became the sole heir of the Namikaze at a young age, and now, Naruto had met the same fate and sooner than his father. But still it didn't answer his question of what the connection between these three was.

"As much as the records tell, one that was written by Minato's great grandfather." Sarutobi informed him.

Taijō sighed as his face was veiled by sadness, he gave a strained smile as he began to explain. "Since a long time ago… the Namikaze clan have changed their name many times. Perhaps no one remembers the real name of this clan… not even us. At first just like what was written in those records, the Namikaze was quite a big clan originally, but at one point in the past our clan was separated into two."

The Hokage's eyes widened in shock. "And what might have caused that?"

"It's not like the main and branch family of the Hyuuga. Hokage-sama, we are more civilized in keeping our clan safe." Taijō said in a voice that was filled with mirth. The old kage however ignored the blatant sarcasm toward one of Konoha's prominent clans. It wasn't like he could deny how right that statement was. "The separation of the clan at that time was actually a wise decision on our part as we couldn't allow those who only belong to this world to mix with ones who belonged to two worlds. You can refer them as shiroi (white) and (gray)haiiro." He explained calmly, "I will not explain in detail but Minato-sama is an example of a Namikaze who only belonged to this world just like other ordinary humans, a shiroi, and it's our clan's decision to keep them away from danger… But through long separation the haiiroi, the Namikaze who lived in two worlds began to go extinct."

"How did that happen?" Sarutobi asked.

Taijō's smile was weary and sad at the same time. "Hokage-sama… there were only just few of them in the first place. Haiiro can live in two worlds due to the advanced sixth sense they possess, allowing them to be onmyōji. This profession to some degree is more dangerous than being a shinobi." He mused bitterly, "The power an onmyōji of the Namikaze clan possessed came with a high price… Many of them fell in exchange for power…" Taijō muttered bitterly, "And we as their shikigami only can obey and serve… No more no less."

The Hokage clenched his fist in anger. "Whatever this is, are you telling me you led that innocent child to a life full of pain and danger?"

"We hate to do this even more than you, Sandaime! Do you think we felt nothing when our masters fell one by one? What we felt when we silently watched a descendant of a shiroi grow to became a haiiro and be snatched away from their peaceful life?" He snapped at the old ninja, showing how thin his patience was when accused. Sarutobi muttered an apology earning him a curt nod from Taijō. "And as for Naruto-sama… It's inevitable. He is after all the head of the Namikaze clan and leader of the Onmyōji."

"He is just a child! You can't force such a heavy burden upon him… he already has enough…" Sarutobi muttered with regret. "He…"

"Even so we are in no position to choose Hokage-sama… after the original haiiro members of the Namikaze died out, the trait of sixth sense called kenki randomly appeared in the shirois' descendants! This trait invited danger upon them… Rin-sama lost her parents because of this! Her parents were killed by youkai who sought her power…" Taijō muttered tonelessly.

Sarutobi softened his gaze. "So that's why she hid it… But why she is hiding again? Why did she disappear with Naruto? Konoha needs them."

Taijō smirked at that. "Naruto-sama is precious to us more than anything, as he is our true master. The one who bind us with his very soul, a pact that is carved on his soul. We can't lose him… Therefore Rin-sama and us took him back to our hidden compound."

Sarutobi's eyes widened. "Why? Naruto is better off staying in Konoha, the village his parents loved, his home. We can protect him and ourselves. And Rin… Does Konoha means so little to her?" He asked desperately.

"What Rin-sama thinks of Konoha is none of my concern…" Taijō stated haughtily. "However it's clear we can't leave Naruto-sama in Konoha, not for Konoha's safety but for his! You are aware of the six corpses you found in the hospital?" He asked harshly. "They were killed by Rin-sama because they tried to kill Naruto-sama, claiming he is a demon and they should finish him off for good! How do you expect us to believe in Konoha now? No! Maybe we will never allow our master to step foot on Konoha's grounds ever again!"

"It was a mistake!" Sarutobi claimed in panic. "I am well aware of it and by tomorrow I will announce a law, a death sentence to anyone who dares to harm Naruto, no one will be allowed to speak of the Kyuubi sealing and his status as a jinchuuriki from today onwards, so please… I promise I will enforce this law with all my strength! Please reconsider your decision to isolate Naruto from Konoha! This is not what Minato and Kushina would approve of!"

Taijō shook his head. "No, not good enough, we respected Minato-sama and Kushina-sama however Rin-sama's decision is final and absolute. At least for eight years he will be isolated, then maybe she will reconsider it. Till then no one… not even Jiraiya-sama or you Hokage-sama will be allowed to see him."

"Eight years?" Sarutobi repeated in disbelief. "This is too much! How about Jiraiya? Or Kakashi? Does Rin care so little for him?" He asked desperately.

"Unfortunately, for us everything is insignificant compared to Naruto-sama." He stated haughtily. "Even Konoha seems unimportant to us… or Rin-sama. She cares, but Naruto-sama is our priority…" He trailed off. "And as for why we invited you here… It's because we respect you as Minato-sama's predecessor, we didn't want to leave you in the dark, and please stop that fruitless search."

Sarutobi hissed through clenched teeth. "Is there anything I can do so Rin would reconsider her decision?"

Taijō shook his head, his eyes shone with confidence. He stood up slowly with his teacup hanging on the tip of his forefinger, toying with it like a skillful juggler. "I don't think so. Rin-sama… iie, Inuzuka Rin from now on is dead. It's also her request for you to write down Inuzuka Rin as dead. And by tomorrow you can find her corpse at the entrance of the forest, and don't worry, we assure you the corpse is good enough to deceive medic-nin."

"Why did she do this?" Sarutobi hissed in anger.

"An identity that's no longer necessary should be discarded." He stated arily. "From the very beginning Inuzuka Rin never existed, it's just a skin milady used to wait for our master."

Sarutobi growled. "Fine!" He stood up, trembling in anger, "If Konoha and her comrades mean so little to her, fine, this Inuzuka Rin can die as she wishes!"

Taijō smiled mischievously at that. "Well thank you… and by the way we give you full authority to choose wisely in sharing the knowledge I gave to you about our master and clan."

"Is that a threat?" He asked disdainfully.

The green haired man shook his head. "No, this is merely a test, as if you choose poorly Hokage-sama… the ones who would be at a disadvantage are you and Konoha."

Sarutobi stared long and hard at Taijō as if daring him to attack him, but suddenly all the lights became dimmer and before he knew it total darkness conquered his sight.

!

Sarutobi snapped awake from his slumber, startled when he found that he was sleeping on his bed. At first he thought that it was merely a dream, a product of his imagination. But he found a green stain on one of his nails and when he sniffed it he was shocked to find a strong smell of the same tea he drank in that dream. Was it a dream? Illusion? Or…

* * *

**Namikaze compound**

A girl with brown hair and eyes, her face baring facial markings, was sitting on a balcony humming a soft lullaby to the blond baby in her arms, fireflies dancing around them in form of orbs of light. "Kirin-sama…" Ten'itsu called as she materialized behind her. "Why do you still use that form? Wouldn't you feel more comfortable in your real form?"

Kirin chuckled at the question. "I would be, it's just…" She trailed off, "I think I will miss this form." She said as she gazed at her reflection on the water surface.

Ten'itsu smiled at that, "Off course you will Rin-sa… uhm… I mean Kirin-sama…" She stammered nervously.

"It's okay… either Rin or Kirin… is not really that different, call me as you please Ten'itsu…" She said cheerfully as she smiled.

"… of course! As you wish… milady."

"…"

"…"

"… I am scared…" She muttered softly.

Ten'itsu frowned, "Rin-sama?"

"I am scared I will forget Inuzuka Rin… just like all the other identities I used and discarded in the past like mere clothes…" She admitted sadly, "That I will forget the joy, sadness, pride, and all the memories of being Inuzuka Rin… I wonder…" She trailed off, "Since when did discarding this identity become so hard?"

"…"

"I am so…" Rin began but started when suddenly a photograph appeared above her, it was Team Minato's photo with Kushina. "Ten'itsu…" She scolded playfully, "Did you sneak into Inuzuka Rin's room to steal this?"

Ten'itsu blushed deep red, "I was just thinking, you will never forget it if you have this milady." She admitted shyly. "I am sorry if I did something that…"

"Iie…" Rin cut in, "Thank you for doing this for me Ten'itsu…" She said as she held the photo carefully, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I really… love this, I will treasure this picture forever. Thank you… Ten'itsu…"

"You are welcome Kirin-sama…" She replied as bowed deeply.

Review please!

* * *

**1)Rin's real name in this story, actually there is no problem using just Rin but it's too simple for my taste so… ^^ Kirin is the name of a sacred creature which in Chinese is Qilin, yeah this is how to spell her name. Her name can also be used to describe Rin's usual peaceful nature that can become fierce when the situation demands it. Kirin takes the form of the head of a dragon, the antlers of a deer, the skin and scales of a fish, the hooves of an ox and the tail of a lion. Please just google it to see so your head will not explode.**

**2)Honoo no Kabe literally means wall of flame, taken from Homura's attack in the Sekirei series.**

**3)Shikigami are known as the most basic technique for onmyōji. They are basically created from paper with a special seal. Sometimes it requires a specific way of cutting or folding the paper to acquire the specific form of shikigami. They can take forms from animals like birds (mostly) to snakes, and even butterflies and fish. High level ones can take form of a child (refer to Kikyo's shikigami from Inuyasha)**

**4)Shinshō are shikigami but they were not created with paper, they are often referred to as children of humans or dreams as their source of life were human's dream. They will never disappear as long as human exist to dream. They are the group of shikigami that solely belong to the Namikaze's ichizoku or specifically to the clan's head. How they were created is unknown but their creator was definitely an ancestor of the Namikaze. Because they were made from humans they can't kill humans or harm them, it's golden rule among them. Another taboo was fighting each other, but not as dire as the first rule and sometimes they break it to some degree with childish fights among themselves (mostly done by Touda and Seiryuu). Off course they still can assist in battle as long as they didn't harm human at all.**

**5)Marimo is a green ball of moss that is found in fresh water, the joke that the green tea is made of Marimo is taken from Samurai Deeper Kyo, along with the comment about the tea. Despite it's looks… it is said the tea is delicious. ^^ In this universe it's a special tea that has become tradition in the Namikaze clan, their trademark green tea. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know Sandaime's wife died that night but just to not make it more complicated let's say in this story his wife died long time ago, and that's it! Beside Sandaime have enough of emo-ing without that added on his plate so… **

**Anyway this chapter have lots of time-skip, scene that I cut on purpose but will appear in later chapter. **

**warning: not fixed so please wait till my beta-reader finish it. I will put fixed in summary later.**

**note: **

**Keikain clan: onmyouji clan from Nurarihyon no Mago universe, a very big clan with long history. **

**Ichinomiya clan: Onmyouji clan from TACTICS, only have one member left named Kentarou. He is specialized in telling folk lore and working as writer. His clan is unique because he take youkai as familiar with giving name to them. He is also strong enough to make a pact with powerful tengu, and he named it Haruka. He has white hair and red eyes. **

**Minamoto clan: A very ambitious and proud clan, their clan's head is Raikou. **

** hitogata : people shaped paper that used to summon low level shikigami **

**shikigami : Onmyouji's familiar**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not mine, characters from other series also the same... **

**spell I used in this chap taken from song in Artonelico.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Naruto and Kirin**

* * *

Sandaime only fear a few things on his life, not that he was being arrogant but his position demanded him to be almost fearless. He never imagined someday angry Jiraiya could be added to his short list, yes… his student was very angry. Not exactly at him but…

Among the Sannin Jiraiya always regarded as the jester, he was loud, obnoxious, brash, and what else that so unlike a Shinobi. Ironically in the end Jiraiya became the only student he had left who was still a good ninja, and became the leader of Konoha's spying network. Unlike his ex-prodigy who went insane with his research and twisted belief, or granddaughter of shodaime who went to who knows where gambling, like a mad woman. Yes… Jiraiya easily became the best out of the three even though four decades ago he was the dead last. He was the only student he had proper contact with and Sarutobi knew he was on the verge of losing his last student, right after he explained everything that happened last night and a day before.

Jiraiya crossed his arms on his chest; dark eyes were glaring daggers at his teacher. "So… you were telling me that _my_ godson was almost killed by Konoha shinobi, and that led Rin to escape from Konoha with Naruto. She did contacted you through her retainer only to inform you she lost all faith she had in Konoha, and she don't want to see anyone from Konoha, including you, me, and Kakashi? And she need eight years at least to reconsider?"

Sandaime the mentor of sannin nodded numbly, "Yes… that's a nice summary you have there." He commented dryly.

"And to add in the mix, Minato's and Kushina's body were taken by Namikaze clan under Rin's order. And you are informed most of it so you can make a cover story by any means?" Jiraiya asked sarcastically, "How low you have sunk sensei? You are used like a mere toy by Rin."

Sarutobi sighed, "I guess… but then again Jiraiya I won't risk her to distrust us more than she already is, and actually it's better for Naruto to be with Rin and those Shinsō. Far away from all hatred and sadness in this village…"

The toad hermit clenched his fist, telling himself to not explode now. "So… what excuse you have for Naruto's absence? Rin's fake death and so on?" He asked tonelessly.

"Naruto was send to orphanage that's not within Hi no Kuni's border for his safety, no one knows where except me. And as for Rin…" Sarutobi trailed off tiredly, "Let's say the fake corpse they gave us was indeed good enough to deceive medic-nin, they assumed Rin's death caused by chakra poisoning, presumably Kyuubi's due to close proximity when she helped Kushina that night. She didn't show any sign of poisoning before but… Kyuubi's chakra is potent and no one ever research thoroughly about the side affect before, so this reason is justified."

Jiraiya smiled grimly at that, "It seems she really take everything to consideration, I assume you lied to the council about Minato's and Kushina's body… you have their body cremated to protect any secret they might have…" He paused, "How clever." He commented bitterly, then turned around with a huff and sarcastic smile painted on his lips, "It seems you have everything covered up Hokage-sama… " He drawled haughtily especially in the last part. "That means I am no use to be here anymore. So can I be on my way now? Because just like Rin… I am sick of this village!" He spat as began to walk away to the door, something so unlike Jiraiya to use door like everyone else.

"Jiraiya… listen…" Sandaime began sternly; trying to stop his student from whatever foolishness he had planned. "Jiraiya! Stop this madness!"

Faster than he could comprehend Sandaime found Jiraiya yanked his collar with one arm and another slammed his table till it cracked, "I listen enough, you… old man! Do you have any idea how hard I restrain myself from going to those fools? Do you have any idea how much I want to torn them apart to pieces then feed their remains to dogs?"

"Whatever the reason is, I forbid you from doing any butchery in our village Jiraiya! I though I taught you better than that!" The old kage hissed through clenched teeth as Jiraiya release his grasp on his mentor.

Jiraiya smirked, **"Our village?"** He repeated with a tone that laced with irony, "I am sorely tempted to not refer Konoha anymore as something… ours…" He paused, "You have no idea…" He hissed, "And you taught me better than that? What? If you see how my EX-teammate is now… can you think you taught us nicely? In the past you hailed Orochimaru as prodigy and see how he is now! The most dangerous missing nin we ever produced!"

"Jiraiya!" Sandaime was trembling in anger, "Stop now! What do you want me to say?"

Jiraiya smirked at that; it's been years since he wanted to snap some sense to Sarutobi. "You are so naïve… that's what I want to tell you Hokage-sama…"

The old kage became silent, "Care to elaborate Jiraiya?"

"With pleasure…" He answered dryly, "I admit I am once was as naïve as you… wanting to bring Orochimaru back to our village, but you…" He said as held his gaze sternly at Sarutobi, "You as his mentor are capable of letting him get away with that bloody tragedy he has caused! When I chased him that time… I know he committed horrible forbidden experiment, but I didn't know he did it to our citizen and also children! But you know!" Jiraiya roared as slammed his fist once again, "That's… naïve and stupid!" Then he growled when Sarutobi was about to open his mouth, "No no… Hokage-sama, I am not done yet! I don't care anymore why you let Orochimaru got away… but I care of why you tell everyone in this village about Kyuubi's sealing? For all I know those foolish civilian would swallow lie about their Yondaime somehow found a way to kill Kyuubi! Heck! Even shinobi with no proper knowledge of fuuinjutsu and bijuu will swallow it! And as far as I know… that's more than 80% of our shinobi population! Just damn the moral and public trust! We are shinobi! Our life is pretty much is all about deceiving!" He roared in anger, imagining how much hatred his godson had to receive because of Sarutobi's foolishness.

Sarutobi lowered his gaze, "But it's Minato's wish that we treated Naruto as a hero."

Jiraiya was seriously considering slamming Sarutobi's head to his desk, "You should underline 'wish' Hokage-sama. For all I know my student was never a naïve man… he wish his son can be hailed as one, but never demand you to make it real because he know it can't happen just with saying 'this child have saved you from Kyuubi with holding it as a prisoner on his gut!' off course!" Jiraiya smirked at paled face of Sarutobi then added, "Wish is a verb that used to express a strong desire or hope for something that is _not_ easily attainable; want something that _cannot_ or probably _will not_ happen! Or do I have to bring a dictionary so you can see it yourself?" Jiraiya spat furiously.

Sarutobi looked down in shame, "I see… I am so foolish, am I not?"

"Glad you realized that!" Jiraiya spat in disdain, "So… may I bid you a goodbye now Hokage-sama?" He asked mockingly.

"Jiraiya…" Sandaime looked down in shame, "I am understand how bad you feel now, but for you to be so eager to leave our village…" He trailed off with pained face, "Have you lost all your love for this village? Will you run away from us like Tsunade did?" He asked sadly.

Jiraiya huffed, "When I was on my way here I knew… no matter how much I want it, I can't have Naruto's custody no matter what." He stated sadly, "I know I am no parental figure no matter what Minato said about me being his father figure, I though at least I could see Naruto from afar growing up in our village when I return once in a while, I also will provide him with allowance monthly, giving him birthday present every year without my name attached on it…" Jiraiya laughed as his back turned to Sarutobi, hiding whatever expression he had from his mentor. "And now… even that little effort of being his godfather… I can't do it."

"Jiraiya…" Sarutobi called again, "I am really sorry but… eight years… we have to be patient."

The toad hermit laughed out loud, "Eight years without me! His first eight years without knowing he has a godfather! What make you think by that time he would want me?" He asked with mirth seeping through his voice, "By that time I will become no one for him sensei… I can't be anyone for him…" He paused, "But if it's my spy network you are worry about… I will make sure you will still have any information I get through them however from now on… don't expect I will deliver it personally ever again." He stated as began to walk away.

"Jiraiya! What do you mean by that?"

His hand was on the knob, ready to turn it open. "I mean… I will do my job for the village but don't expect me to step my feet here ever again as long as I can help it." He said as closed the door with soft click, leaving the old hokage in grief as he realized that… even his last student… he had lost him as a student, and what left was a shinobi who was doing his duty for his village but not out of love, not anymore…

* * *

**Keikain clan's compound**

Onmyōji was spiritual practitioner, whose art was of functionality, simplicity, power, beauty, and ultimately perfection of life. Onmyouji were politicians and pragmatists. They weren't just the diviners for nobles. They were war strategists, diplomats, and negotiators. They were economists, mechanics, and educators. They might be many things but they hailed their position as the border between youkai and human the most. They were the one who kept both side at bay, to keep peace between two worlds. Though in the last two centuries Onmyōji was the guardian of human race from the claws of youkai, bestiality of youkai had made Onmyōji deemed them unworthy of protection. Bijuu if anything drowned youkai's reputation to abyss when they too… fell and became berserk.

Namikaze clan or Abe clan as most people knew them, had stood on the top of Onmyōji society. An organization that consisted Onmyōji from various clan, it was said this organization was older than five shinobi nation and actually the ruler of elemental continent from the shadow. When in the past Onmyōji were diviners for nobles, they held more prominent role in the present. Especially when there were struggle of power between five gigantic military power called five great elemental countries. Their art allowed them to control politic world, onmyōdō meant way of magick and the universal source. **On** came from absolute patterns of nature, such things were the stars, seasons, and other flow of nature. **Myō** was magick, the understanding of turning ideas into reality. And the last was **dō** meant way, path, science. However this organization was not without politic struggle on its own inside, especially with the absence of Namikaze clan for more than one hundred years. It was said shinobi wars actually provoked by struggle of power within this organization, and the warriors of shadow called shinobi were nothing but mere pawn in war.

And after the latest disaster in Konoha that might provoke another war, Namikaze clan had no choice but assumed full responsibility of this organization. Kirin was never a dictator, her society was a giant organization that almost impossible to be controlled. She was well aware that her power was just that much and the true heir of Namikaze was the only one who could put them under control.

She regretted ever appointed Keikain clan to rule on their place, the clan was no pushover and had high standing in society but… they have a LOT of troubles within their clan. Keikain clan was cursed for a long time, previous Kyūbi cursed them and it caused all males from main family died an early death, so those from the branch families are frequently adopted into the main house. This off course invited chaos every time they had to replace their heir not to mention they had 3000 members.

It was almost unnerving just to think if one royal family from a country would fight over a crown so fiercely with members less than one hundred, what had happened in Keikain family that had 3000? Kirin however had no better candidate other than Keikain clan that she could trust at that time, there was Ichinomiya clan but the said clan despite very powerful if not more than Keikain only had _one_ member. Kirin couldn't comprehend what happened if she asked Kentarou instead. What had been done aside she had to run a meeting, one to announce Naruto as the true heir of Namikaze/Abe clan and also about shift of power.

She already had one foot pass the door of chaos with being here, Kirin thought gleefully as she sat together with other Onmyōji on the hall of Keikain manor. The Namikaze felt all gaze locked on her face as the room began to be filled by onmyōji with various age, even children and elders that crippled by age. She expected that much after all it had been years since she 'showed' her face to society of Onmyōji.

And here came uncalled sarcastic remark from Minamoto clan, "Well well… might this lowly onmyōji know what for you called a Hokuto Shicisei Round now? Kirin-sama…" Murmur began to echo inside the room, but Rin was unfazed by the fuss. "I am Minamoto Raikou see no point of you calling us now, your clan don't have time for us anyway…"

"Minamoto-dono!" Keikain Hidemoto called him, "That was uncalled for! You shouldn't speak in such manner to Kirin-sama!"

Raikou scoffed, "Well, I am trying to point out the truth that… after all this year locking themselves in who knows where… "He trailed off wearily, "Calling us out of the blue, demanding a meeting!" He pointed out with a sneer.

"Abe clan is the leader of Onmyōji society! They have right to do so!" Hidemoto countered.

"Oh…" Raikou narrowed his eyes, "Shouldn't you saddened Kirin-sama decided to step in our society now?" He asked haughtily and at once the head of Keikain clan knew what he was about to say. "After all… it means your authority, your clan is no longer on the top of our society…"

Hidemoto narrowed his eyes, offended the younger onmyōji dared to accuse his clan. "Since the very beginning we are never one to stand as the leader of society. Abe clan…" He said as looked at Rin, "They are always the better leader for us, who are we to doubt them?"

The Minamoto clan leader laughed, "Oh… I wonder if that's really…"

"Minamoto-dono!" Another onmyōji called, "Stop this at once! We are not here to seek conflict!"

Anger flashed on Minamoto Raikou's eyes briefly, "Ichinomiya-dono I sincerely doubt you have a good picture of what happened here." He stated haughtily at the white haired teenager.

Ichinomiya Kentarou shook his head; his crimson's orbs glinted. "Maybe I don't but I am sure what I said still stand, we are not here for conflict Minamoto-dono…" He stated sternly, "If you are here for one, look elsewhere."

"You, what a fool like you might know?" He countered.

"Minamoto-dono…." The Keikain began, "You are…"

Rin took a deep breath, "ENOUGH!"

"Challenging our authority without plausible cause will be taken as offense to Abe clan." That silenced all of them, and then the Namikaze stood didn't bother to be tolerant toward her subordinates. "All I want to say in this meeting is… the true heir of our clan has born, in which… he shall be the one who take the honor to shoulder the name of Abe no Seimei. The leader of onmyōji society… _your _leader."

Silence once again fell in the air…

Minamoto Raikou laughed sarcastically, "And we… this lowly onmyōji have to obey a baby? A toddler in few years?"

The Namikaze smiled at him, her blue eyes boring hole on him. "Oh? I wonder if you… wish to disobey us so…" She hissed sweetly, "You can go anytime… away from our society Minamoto-dono. You… and the rest of your clan."

He paled at that, his clan would be exiled from onmyōji society? "You can't do that…" Raikou hissed venomously.

"By all rights you and the rest of your clan should be punished long time ago…" She stated calmly to him, "Do you think? We… didn't know your clan dare to do research on forbidden art of curse?" If only his pale skin could be paler than it was, "We forbid those curses for a reason, and since so far… you have not attempt anything with that knowledge Abe clan will let you go for now." Then she turned away from the Minamoto onmyōji to the rest of onmyōji on the room. "I will not take your time more than this, you are dismissed…"

She waved as turned away; ready to leave the room before anyone dared to stand. "Oh, and one more thing…" Rin muttered threateningly without turning back to them, "If I catch any of you have breaking our law in absence of my clan all these years… by any means… I will not hesitate to exile you from this society and personally make your life a living hell afterward…"

Nobody dared to retort.

"Well then ladies and gentlemen." Rin smiled as slid the shoji door open, "Have a nice day…"

After their leader was out of their sight, one by one the onmyōji left the room hastily. They already had enough horror for one day, and once they were home they would make sure their clan had clean record. The only one who didn't bother to stand up and anchored himself on his seat was Minamoto Raikou, he was fuming in anger because his clan had been humiliated. Once the clan leaders spreading his clan's forbidden research, they would look down upon him more than before.

He hissed, "You will pay… Abe…"

* * *

4** Years later**

* * *

Red…

Naruto stood on the water surface unmoving, as the tragedy unfolded before him.

*Drip*

*Drip*

What is that sound? He asked himself, as his ears refused to tell the truth. Ah yes… it was the sound of blood dripping on rippling surface of water, dyeing it with crimson blood. His fingers twitched, trying to remember how to form seals he had practiced for hours but it seemed all lesson had been flushed out of his brain. Today was just like the other day, calm and joyful because he could play with his sister but then when he ran by himself to the forest. A man came out of nowhere, he was scary with that orange mask of his. Naruto tried to run away from the stranger but he could catch up with him with ease. His sister has saved him, she came just in time but...

"Naruto…" Her voice sounded sad and full of regret.

His sister… his mentor… his only… family…

"I am so sorry…"

No! NO! NO!

Blood flowed from her body, a flowing crimson waterfall soaking her white kimono. Rin turned back to the orange masked man whose hand had pierced her abdomen, "You are mad Uchiha…" She droned with the most venomous voice she could manage, her hands tightened its hold on Madara's hand.

Madara paid no mind to her insult. He already lost perception of sanity in his being and never cared. "Let go of my hand Namikaze…" He hissed with equal venom, "You and your clan seems to have the most insane idea of how to keep me still…"

Rin smirked at him, licking the blood on her lower lip. "Why… coming from you it sounds like a compliment."

"I care not of sarcasm Namikaze, let go of my hand… NOW!"

She laughed softly, her left hand forming half seal of hitsuji (sheep) "I don't think so… I will get rid of you when I have the chance Madara…" And with that a strong wind erupted from her body, like a whirling cyclone and she was the centre of it.

_**/**__**Amauta wo maiyuu onmyōji wa Namikaze no Kirin/**__Tied to the dancing song of heaven, the __onmyōji__ named Namikaze no Kirin.__** /**_ _**Kiryou ka majyuso ka ka no akanu me no tada fusenaku onmyōji no te wo**__/__Demon soul or evil curse, behind those crying eyes of the __onmyōji/_

Madara had no idea what the chant was for, but from her murderous eyes he could tell it spelled trouble. "Let GO!" What was happening? Space and time around them was rippling! It spiraled out of his control! His sharingan eyes widened at the sight of blood dripped from her blue eyes, she was crying blood!

Naruto recognized the spell Rin was chanting, one of the most powerful spells Namikaze clan ever invented. Naruto didn't remember what was it for, since Rin had caught him reading forbidden scroll of their clan before he could finish reading it. Rin had sealed the scroll before he could read what it was for. But… he had heard his sister include her name on the spell, their name were sacred and using one's name to execute a spell meant…

That spell demanded a very high price to be used.

"**NO! ANE-UE! **He cried to her.

_**/**_ _**Saihate no oka ni wa sora no aka matohita**_ / _To the furthest end of the hill, the sky is dyed with color of scarlet. _

Madara was about to draw his kunai with his free hand but startled to find he was unable to lift not even a finger. The woman before him was bleeding heavily as if blood was pouring from every pore of her body; the sight was unnerving even for him. He began to hyperventilate for the first time since his battle with Shodai Hokage, he didn't like how her body reacted to the spell she chanted at all! Panic erupted on his very being as her nails dug to his arm and his blood mixed with hers on the water.

_**/**_ _**Ishi no hi sobietatsu amakami e tsudzuku michi...**_/_The stone monument towers, form the path that goes on to the heaven..._

Naruto had forgotten all his fear as five stone pillars erupted from the water surface with Madara and Kirin on the centre of it, and he ran to where his sister and Madara were. But a strong hand held him back, his eyes widened at the clawed hands on his waist. "Guren! Let me go!"

"Are you insane?" Guren asked his master incredulously, his eyes were wet with tears as glaring like fiery flame at his master. "The spell already erupted a barrier! No one except Kirin could stop it now!"

"But Ane-ue! She will die!" Naruto struggled against his shikigami's hold. "Let me go Guren! I order you!" He cried helplessly, his desperation defying his logic that knew Guren was right.

"No!" Guren shook his head, "I can't obey that order… I can't…" He muttered helplessly.

Naruto turned his eyes to the rest of his shikigamis, pleading to no avail. "Tenkū! What are you doing? Stop my sister!"

The oldest of Naruto's shikigami clamped his mouth shut, hesitantly muttering. "I am so sorry Naruto-sama… I couldn't do anything. It's… too late!" He knew that, he knew there was nothing a toddler like him could do. And his shikigami couldn't do anything either… they were created by his clan for god sake! They couldn't do what he could not…

_**/Watashi wa tobitatsu akaki mihoshi daite.../**__I __stands up and soar, embracing the red stars.../_

Her blood moved on water surface like living creature, forming a pentagram with the five pillars on its edge. The female _onmyōji had forgotten the taste of pain, or maybe the definition of it had been erased from her mind. For this spell she had given up almost everything within, her name, her blood and the last one shall be… _

_**/Mizu no kago, mori no tama naki, Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo… / ***__**COUGH**__*** **_/_The souls of water, the spirits of forest, the breathing flame within ashes… /_

She coughed out blood, gasping for breath. Her eyes widened as Madara began to move a little. Her restriction barrier had weakened! She was so close, one line… one more… and Madara's fate would be sealed! She thought furiously as eyeing three pillars that glowed in response of her spell, one pillar glowed light blue with kanji of sui carved on it, another glowed deep green with kanji moku, and the last one had kanji hi and glowed red. She only needed two more…

***Cough***** **_**/Yasashii kaze no…shi/ **_She steeled herself as summoned all power she had left**/mobe…/**The servant of kind wind/ This time the forth pillar glowed pale green with kanji kaze. _**/Chi…kyuugi no haha…/**__mother of earth/ _and from the last pillar a yellowish brown glow erupted sealed with kanji of chi.

Her eyes widened when Madara's mask broke, revealing aging face of the traitorous Uchiha. His eien no sharingan spiraling in madness, "I will not let you Namikaze! I will destroy every last of your wretched people!"

"**Mangekyo Sha-"**

"**GOKAN NO FUUIN!"**

And with that blinding light erupted, and he knew no more…

"**ANE UE!"**

…

…

That dream again, he thought as his blue eyes opened slowly. Naruto rubbed his eyes with mild annoyance, the first thing happened to begin a day was already a disaster. Stupid nightmare that won't go away since his sister was...

If he didn't know better he would blame this as a weakness rather than his carelessness, it was that fucking demonic fox's fault. That demon despite of not openly hostile toward him was always loved to mess a little with his head whenever he dropped his guard down. Yesterday he was exhausted due to disturbance near Yanagi no Kuni, and the daimyou of that country was really an irritating man in Naruto's book.

Naruto closed his eyes, and what on his sight was endless darkness then blurred to scenery of sewer and then a jail. Naruto shot Kyuubi a look; the demon chuckled deviously in return. **"Morning Namikaze-sama… did you have a nice dream?"** Kyuubi paused when Naruto narrowed his eyes, the demon would rather die than to admit they boy unnerved him sometimes. But then again he was a youkai and this was a Namikaze who had been feared by youkai for millennia. **"Don't give me that look Namikaze-sama, it's not my fault you gave me a chance to mess a little with your mind. It's…"** Kyuubi trailed off, **"Too tempting… that foolishness"** He finished.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Is that so?" He wondered out loud with bored tone, then the tip of his right forefinger glowed gold then traced a whirlpool pattern on his left palm, drawing a pattern that resembling seal on his stomach. "It my fault then Kyuubi-dono…" Naruto muttered absentmindedly, "In which…"

The next thing Kyuubi knew was his head slammed painfully to the metal bar of his jail, golden chain encircled his neck painfully coming from each tips of Naruto's left hand, "Getting yourself punished would be also fair since you are a fool too Kyuubi-dono, since I knew it's your doing."

Kyuubi groaned, **"I really hate the fact you could come out with a seal that capable of replicating Kushina's chakra chain… that cursed annoying ability…"**

"Why…" Naruto smiled patronizingly, "Thank you for your kind words."

The demon rolled his eyes, **"Anyway Namikaze-sama… would you having a stress relieving session today? Because as far as I know yesterday is quite a… stressful day for our honorable onmyōji~"** Kyuubi loved it when his vessel venting his stress on unsuspecting victim, and from what he could conclude from yesterday what he expect from his vessel today was gold.

Naruto sighed, he and his prisoner was never quite a friend, and if anything for Kyuubi Naruto was tolerable as an entertainment. Naruto never hated Kyuubi nor he liked the fox, as far as he concerned Kyuubi was just an unwanted guest on his body that fortunately paid his rent handsomely at least. "I am… and my pride won't let me stop at level of enough for amusing you Kyuubi-dono." At that Kyuubi's smirk grew wider, "Just sit there comfortably and enjoy the show Kyuubi-dono, this Namikaze Naruto shall promised a good show for you today."

Kyuubi smirked foxily at that, **"Well… can I have a seat?"** He asked coldly. **"I will leave your mind alone if you do…" **

Naruto rubbed his forehead wondering how the fox learned that since the first time they met, asking for a comfortable seat. "Yare yare…" The Namikaze muttered in amusement, shaking his head as shrugging, "I guess… if this will keep you off of my back~" Then suddenly the ground beneath Kyuubi rose to a massive platform with steps on each four side, resembling an altar. Kyuubi almost howl in joy when a fluffy pillow appeared for him to sleep on. "Ja… Kyuubi-dono." Then he turned to leave the prison.

Kyuubi rolled so he saw his jailor left from upside down view, waved his front paw as if Naruto could see it. **"Let's see if today's show is as amusing as one before…"**

Naruto suppressed a groan, fox and their pranks! "Hai hai~" Though he can't help but admit Kyuubi always rubbed off on his jailors on that department, he wondered if Uzumaki Mito loved prank like his mother.

* * *

"**NARUTO!" **

What did he say again? Off course today was gold, Kyuubi commented with a smirk as he watched Naruto hopped on from one building to another with a group of Chunins right behind him. The fact Chunins couldn't catch up with orange monstrosity Naruto wore was never old to made Kyuubi doubled his laughter at the hilarity. Naruto who was running from crime of scene, in Kyuubi's eyes was unlike Naruto he saw a moment ago. He had baby fat with longer whisker on his cheeks, short hair unlike his real one that came all the way to his waist. Namikaze Naruto was epitome of dignity; his movement was fluid and soft spoken. Uzumaki Naruto was loud and brash, and his kata was like a brawler.

Kyuubi might be not Naruto's friend or least allies, as the Namikaze put it Kyuubi was unwanted tenant with benefit that he would like to have mutual relationship with, as good as jailor and prisoner relationship needed to be. Have been living on the boy for years Kyuubi had privilege of knowing what the real Naruto was; the boy had worn mask for most of his life. But Kyuubi doubted the boy sometimes aware which was mask or real face of his, childish and pure Uzumaki Naruto in fact was the closest real him. Leftover of innocence Namikaze Naruto discarded years ago since his sister's death. Kyuubi almost laughed his ass off when he saw Jiraiya and Sarutobi of all people thought it was the opposite, that Naruto masked his real personality with acting like an idiot clown.

Uzumaki Naruto was a Namikaze Naruto who acted, as he wished, unbounded with duty and dignity as a Namikaze. He could laugh like a young boy, rolling on the ground. He could prank people especially civilians who disrespect him, he was as free as a bird in the sky.

"YAHOOOOO!"

Namikaze-sama would never yell yahoo on the top of his lungs with a paint can and brush on each hand, nor he would ever use camouflage technique to fool chunins. Kyuubi shook his head, how the hell they passed Chunin exam if could be fooled with the most ancient ninjustsu?

".To…" The said boy gulped the turned his head to find Iruka who was red from head to toe, and the next second Iruka's head grown five times larger than the usual size. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? PAINTING OUR HOKAGE MONUMENT LIKE THAT?"

Umino Iruka, the only Chunin Naruto let to have privilege of catching him, Kyuubi mused. Iruka roared again, "TOMORROW IS YOUR GRADUATION EXAM! YOU WANT TO PASS OR NOT?"

"Off course!" Naruto answered with gusto, "I will become a hokage one day! So I have to pass that stupid exam tomorrow!"

No… not really~ the mighty Namikaze-sama never really care about that. Kyuubi corrected silently, in fact Naruto had been long past genin level since he was five. Sandaime and Jiraiya had passed the boy for genin and chunin level for a long time, though the boy had zero skill in human teamwork. With that in mind Sandaime convinced Naruto to attend academy, the old Hokage had no idea what Naruto would face there. Or how the boy would do in academy on his defense for that matter.

"That stupid exam was what you have failed twice already!"

"Te he~" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

"Don't Te he me!"

No teacher had any intention of teaching him, they didn't dare to discredit him anything under Hokage's nose but ignoring the boy as much as they could. Naruto in the first month as Uzumaki Naruto in academy was a quiet and reserved child, and after he learned how people in academy treated him… he became _**Uzumaki Naruto**_. Since he pranking people, boasting that he will become hokage and what else that made him world class clown, Umino Iruka started to pay attention to Naruto. The boy at first had been clueless of what to do with Umino Iruka's attention and constant pestering of studying harder to graduate, though soon enough Naruto learned how to interact normally with the chunin. But as far as Naruto saw it, Iruka sympathized because he saw poor and lonely orphan boy he was in Naruto.

Naruto at first snorted when he found out but then again… that might be more sincere reason than debt and duty Hokage had.

* * *

**Few hours later**

"Naruto-kun…" Sandaime began after he activated privacy seal on his office so nobody could hear them. "I already heard about your exploits today and I have to say it's funny…really… if this is for venting your stress." He shook his head, "I don't really care about my face." He admitted, " Though isn't it a bit mean for doing that to your father's face? And Shodaime's, Niidaime's."

"Uh huh…" Naruto was back to his Namikaze persona though he still wore Uzumaki Naruto's look. "To be frank Sandaime-sama, it's nothing personal~ so… whether it's my father's face, my great grandfather's or great uncle's and so on… I just wanted to paint the face." At the guilty look Sandaime had Naruto groaned, Sandaime-sama… I bear no ill feeling towards anyone in Konoha about my burden." He hated it when somehow Sandaime was getting his personal guilt trip whenever they stumbled on topic that bringing up unfair treatment Konoha had dealt to the young boy.

Sandaime sighed, wondering how many times they had this conversation. "Naruto-kun… you don't have to…"

"I mean it, and that including you Sandaime-sama." Naruto cut him in, "My apologize for cutting in." He muttered politely then bowed deeply. "Forgive me for being rude but I won't interrupt your precious afternoon instead of studying for tomorrow."

Sandaime raised an eyebrow, "You know and so do I, that you don't need to study Naruto, and… when you intend to graduate from academy?" Then his tone became amused, "I granted you chance to graduate early for the last two years which… you failed it in the most spectacular manner possible."

First time Naruto failed it was because in kawarimi test he use a big tree as subtitute, when in one perspective was prodigiously done in midair, the poor instructor was right below Naruto when he did it. Second time Naruto failed his exam was bushin test and fortunately failed in a safe way though not really on purpose as the whole class swarmed with around seventy deformed bushin, it was like a horror zombie movie.

"Naruto… can you please don't fail the exam this time?" Sandaime asked in desperate tone, "You want to be installed legally in public eyes as ninja, didn't you?"

"…"

"…"

"Naruto-kun!" Sarutobi stood up with waterfall of tears on his eyes, "Say something!" It was comical routine that happened ever year before exam day, "I know you want to graduate when you feel like it! But! This is the last chance! Can you please stop playing around?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Ah… so I can't play around anymore?" He asked tonelessly, "Well… okay, I will graduate tomorrow!" He nodded sagely in agreement.

"Eh?"

"As you wish Hokage-sama, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto will graduate from Academy!" He cheered.

Sarutobi blinked his teary eyes, "That's it?"

"Yep and… according to my divination, it would be raining in 1… 2… 3…"

**Saaaaaa **

"And that means?" The old kage was sure it was not divination but some sort of seal that manipulate weather, it was not a godlike seal or anything as Ame had already came out with similar kind of jutsu long time ago.

The orange clad ninja grinned, "The paint is not waterproof~"

"I see…" Sarutobi sighed wearily. "Which mean I will inform Iruka that you off of the hook for painting Hokage monument. But remember Naruto…"

Naruto almost rolled his eyes, "I _will_ pass the exam Hokage-sama…"

"I believe you will…" Sarutobi agreed heartily, "But then I wonder… if you wish to reveal your heritage to…"

Naruto's eyes flared murderously at the offer, "Absolutely not!"

"Naruto…" The old hokage tried again.

"No Hokage-sama… I have no wish for my heritage to be revealed!" He stated as crossing his arms, "I don't need anyone to sympathize with my _misery (as you put it)_ all these years because of my parents, I don't need them to care!"

Hokage looked at the young boy, he knew Naruto didn't want to be hailed because of his parents. But as an Onmyōji he had enough attention from his society, for them he was nothing less than a king even. "I am understand.." He didn't but he would not irk the boy more than this. Naruto had threatened him if he dared to reveal his heritage, the young Onmyōji will be out of fire country faster than he can cry kai!

"Very good…" And sometimes he felt Naruto treated him like a five years old that needed to be reprimanded. "Well then Hokage-sama, wish me luck for tomorrow." Sarutobi almost snorted that, since when a freaking Onmyōji need luck?

Naruto was about to exit from the room as his hand reached the door knob but he stopped, "Oh, and one more thing… I almost forget to tell you that…"

…

…

"NARUTO! YOU SHOULD TELL ME SOONER!" Naruto exited the room nonchalantly, leaving the poor hokage with his problem.

And as Naruto walked away from the room his sensitive hearing could hear the Hokage called his ANBU to arrange some increase in security for certain forbidden scroll. Naruto snorted as he jumped out from the window, and landed to another building next to hokage tower. Hokage should be thankful Naruto was bothered to tell him at all about Mizuki's plan for tomorrow, because the young Onmyōji didn't care if the forbidden scroll was stolen. Unknown to Konoha and even Sandaime Hokage, Namikaze clan was the one who wrote the scroll under Shodaime's request therefore he knew his ancestor had placed a security seal on the scroll. This seal will be activated once the scroll was out of Konoha's barrier and when that happened the said scroll would combust in instant.

Naruto hummed as he perched on a thick branch near his apartment,_'_ I was actually planning to let Touji Mizuki stealing that scroll…"

'_**And why you change your mind Namikaze-sama? Can you… IMAGINE how AMUSING it would be when konoha and its shinobi population wail in panic because of it?'**_The great Kyuubi whined to his host.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the whining giant fox on his mindscape. "Well…" He landed in front of his door, where 'Uzumaki' written on it. _'There are two reasons for that." _He replied the fox demon as he opened the door then closed it with an audible click.

Kyuubi snorted, he was not pleased to be deprived of his amusement. _**'What it might be?' **_

'_For one… Mizuki might be able to take it from the tower but to run away with the scroll from Konoha?' _Naruto snorted, _'Hokage would fire his ANBU already if one pathetic chuunin could get away under their nose.' _

'… _**Che…' **_

Naruto then entered his bathroom before he turned on the lights, then activating the privacy seal with brushing his chakra covered fingers against the doorknob. _'The second reason is because I already cause enough mayhem today for stress relieve and causing another one to happen on the next day is simply too cruel~'_

'_**Since when Konoha deserve your pity?'**_ Kyuubi growled curiously.

Naruto smirked at the question, how amusing. He rummaged his pocket for a people shaped paper. He whispered "Hatsudou." And his clone appeared out of the hitogata with little smoke on his left side. "Now… do your _normal_ daily activities." The clone nodded obediently then waited for the real Naruto to tap one of tiles on the wall. The wall dispersed and forming an elegant shoji door. Naruto slided the door open and entered the room, and when the door was closed Naruto could hear his clone yelled he was starving. He chuckled at that, and no doubt the clone now was putting a show of cooking ramen cup. It was not like anyone was spying on him everyday but sometimes Sarutobi's teammates or Danzo send their man to make sure 'he' really was staying there like what Sandaime told them. Better play safe than risking it.

"Tadaima…" He grumbled as he lay down on tatami mat of his real room. "Hh…" the room was massive but bare. The shoji doors were beautifully painted with scenery of water pond full of koi and blooming lotus flower. Naruto stared at his ceiling, he snorted at the sight. His ceiling was _freaking_ special indeed, as on the center was shaped like protruding dome made of wood and there were holes that represent formation of stars on the sky. What the hell his ancestors were thinking? Did they want to do divination when sleeping too?

'_**You didn't answer my question.'**_Kyuubi pointed out, snapping him out of his musing.

"Hmm…" He hummed, "Should I answer that?"

'**I am not foolish enough to force you to do so… don't taunt me…' **

Naruto chuckled softly, "Why… I never know you care."

Kyuubi snorted,** "Namikaze-sama… those fools didn't care you are not me, for them you are a reminder of me that they could blame for everything."** Naruto hummed at that, he understood that since forever. **"And in my case, it's definitely not my fault for rampaging in the last one hundred years. I was not sane and barely remember what happened even!" **He growled bestially.

The young spiritualist narrowed his eyes, "A great demon such as yourself shouldn't care what human think of you." He pointed out.

"**I don't care… but rampaging human population for no reason is a sign of insanity, it ashamed me…" **Kyuubi growled angrily, **"This is all that man's fault!" **

Naruto tensed at that, he gritted his teeth in anger. "I don't want to hear it, anything about that man…" He growled to his prisoner.

"…**Forgive me then…"** Kyuubi would never ask for forgiveness because Naruto was blamed for what he had done, but he would make an exception when it was about…

Eight years ago

Sandaime Hokage never dreamed that Taijou, shikigami he met four years ago would appear in his bedroom out of nowhere. The Hokage dreaded the worse had happened because he saw grief on Taijou's face, the shikigami's voice was cold and monotone and that reminded Sarutobi of his shinobi who lost their comrade when they reported their mission.

"Kirin-sama… she had passed away this morning."

The old hokage paled at the news, that was the worse he had since Minato and Kushina died that night. He clenched his fist, forcing calmness in his voice. "Naruto… how is he?"

Taijo flinched a little, "Naruto-sama… my master is grieving, I…"

The shikigami was startled when Sarutobi grabbed the front of his clothes, "Let me see him!" He demanded.

"Three days…" Taijou muttered, "You can see our master in three days."

Hokage was seeing red, "I have not see him since that night! And now in the hardest time in his life like this, you ask me to wait?"

Taijou gritted his teeth, "Because Hokage-sama, if you dare to enter our clan's territory now you will be killed!"

!

Sarutobi's eyes widened, "What do you mean?" He asked as stepped back, releasing his hold from Taijou.

* * *

Review if you think this story deserve it~

* * *

**Anyway... when Namikaze clan sound so god-like, they are not actually... I will explain in nect chap why they seems can do many kind of stuff but NOT that great actually. Naruto also will not curbstomp everybody just because he is around chunin level. Guys~ Kakashi is chunin when he is 7 and Itachi is ANBU at 13! **

**THIS story is my side project, this one really done purely for fun and my own satisfaction... yeah I feel this story is so selfish in a way. I just really WANT this kind of story when Naruto is an onmyouji, exterminating youkai to exist. I write this because I can't find Xover of naruto with Shonen Onmyouji...**

**I am well aware this story is flowery, that maybe because I write too many Saint Seiya fic lately~  
**


End file.
